


[podfic] Rise Above the Moon

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to make a living when your past misdeeds colour your life, but when the saviour of the wizarding world offers a possible way out, Draco Malfoy isn't stupid enough to let the opportunity pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rise Above the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise Above the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863474) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Recorded for the 2014 [HD_Cliche fest](http://hd-cliche.livejournal.com/19719.html) on livejournal.

| 

Cover Art provided by:  
Citrus Lime

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Rise%20Above%20the%20Moon.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 102.47 MB | **Duration:** 01:51:55
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Rise%20Above%20the%20Moon.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 107.4 MB | **Duration:** 01:51:55

  
---|---|---


End file.
